Los Elementos Primigenios: Viajeros del multiverso
by Anti-Hero999
Summary: Dos humanos se darán cuenta a su corta edad que no es único el universo en el que viven, tal vez, hasta los universos mas extraños se hacen realidad, se darán cuenta que solo ellos serán la salvación de 3 universos. Harán un viaje en el cual, las leyes de la física escapan a todo, donde no tienen lógica alguna, donde nada es imposible. (Fase Beta)
1. Prologo: Rutina

**Hola, me presento ante todos ustedes, bueno, que les podría decir, que soy un chico normal como cualquiera y he estado bien tímido todo este tiempo por miedo pero creo que llego el momento de escribir así que aquí les va**

Y ahí me ven durmiendo en mi cama en mi cuarto claro esta para otro día más en mi rutina.

Bueno se podría decir que soy alguien "normal" por así decirse porque tengo síndrome de asperger y soy agnóstico (creo en "Dios" como el universo mismo, o que tal vez este en otra dimensión alternativa donde no existe el espacio ni el tiempo) , solo que mi mejor amigo, Renzo es el único que lo sabe y algunos profesores de mi escuela que lamentablemente es cristiana (mierda) y pertenezco a la religión católica (algo un poco mierda) pero bueno que se le puede hacer, respeto las creencias de otras personas. Aparte aún no hay escuelas especializadas para los niños con SA como yo o como otras personas aquí, en el Perú, además los SA somos algo ingenuos y despistados pero lamentablemente vivir en un país como este te obliga a adoptar la malicia y el "troleo" para poder sobrevivir. Bueno es voy a contar lo que hago comúnmente en mi día a día.

Primero levantarme 6:30 am porque soy de esas personas que no aguanta llegar tarde a clases:

Madre: ¡Hijo despierta!

—Ya voy ma— decía mientras me estiraba un poco y me levantaba para ir a la dichosa escuela.

Me quedo alrededor de 15 minutos viendo las noticias:

Accidente en ómnibus deja alrededor de 25 heridos y 10 fallecidos, se dice que el chofer se habría quedado dormido

90% de la población peruana indica que ha sido víctima de algún asalto a mano armada y dicen no sentirse seguros.

— (huevadas, aburre esto mejor me voy abajo que ya se hace tarde) —decía mientras iba abajo porque mi cuarto y el de mi mama estaban en el 2do piso así que bajo al 1ro porque ahí está la sala y la cocina y el cuarto de mi abuela.

Abuela: ¡Ven a tomar tu desayuno! — ya eran 6:47 am y fui a tomar el desayuno.

Unos momentos más tarde, ya eran las 7 en punto de la mañana y me lave las manos, cara y dientes, luego me cambio y me dispongo a salir de mi casa hacia el colegio que estaba un poquito lejos pero tenía que ir así que me fui en mototaxi (solo los peruanos o latinos entenderán) al colegio. Unos 5 min después llego a la escuela para entregar la agenda a la auxiliar y así poder ingresar para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo, Renzo.

—Hola gil— así le decía a Renzo

—Hola Gilazo— me decía él.

—Hoy es miércoles, el día que más odio de estar aquí—

—Miércoles, ja, ahora el profe va a dar su sermón de 15 horas—

—y, ¿qué paso en tu casa? —

—Nada, todo normal—

—Ah—

Y así continuábamos conversando y continuaban llegando más alumnos hasta que sonara el timbre para el devocional que sería dentro de 30 minutos; después del devocional hacíamos clases normales y a la salida íbamos para nuestras casas.

Llegando a casa me cambiaba a mi ropa normal que era una polera con capucha de color amarillo, un pantalón azul con franjas celestes y debajo de la polera un polo negro con diseño de trollface y alguna que otra vez me encuentro con Renzo en su casa o él va a la mía a veces, después lo típico, tareas, almuerzo, cena y dormir para empezar un día "nuevo".

Bueno mis características físicas son: contextura normal, no soy un palo de escoba pero tampoco tengo la mala suerte de ser un gordo con tetas, ojos marrones muy oscuros, mido 1.70 y tengo 13 años.

Y Renzo es básicamente lo mismo solo que él es más blanco y yo soy un poquito más oscuro.

Y bueno ese es básicamente mí día a día todos los días del año, a excepción los sábados, domingos, feriados, vacaciones bimestrales y de medio año y también de fin de año.

**Bueno, espero se hayan entretenido con el chapter de hoy, soy un principiante, por favor díganme aunque sea que no les ha gustado ¿sí? Necesito aprender mucho más y que mejor que el consejo de la gente para aprender. Gracias de antemano por haber leído.**


	2. Un viaje a través de la 11va dimensión

**Hola de nuevo, soy yo y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de lo que será mi primer fanfiction. Bueno sin más relleno aquí les va.**

* * *

Bueno, otro día más en mi rutina, levantarme, tomar desayuno, ir a la escuela, bah lo típico; conversar con Renzo, converso únicamente con él porque no soy una persona muy sociable que digamos.

— ¡O'e! (oye) ¿Qué haces causa? — así le decía a mi mejor amigo

—Nada, aquí pues, vagando un poco jaja— me decía él mientras esperábamos que tocara el timbre para poder ir a nuestro salón y así seguir nuestra rutina diaria pero algunas veces le daba bofetadas pero eran en broma no era con intenciones ofensivas.

_**Unas Horas más tarde**_

Salimos del colegio para ir directamente a nuestras casas. Pocos minutos más tarde ya había llegado a mi casa para hacer alguna que otra tarea que habían dejado y así poder hablar por Skype con Renzo; conversaba con el algunas cosas que nos pasaban de vez en cuando, pasarnos videos, comentarlos, algunas bromas morbosas, entre otras cosas. Una vez terminada la conversación jugaba Audiosurf, el primero y el segundo pero más el segundo **(busquen Stan SB – Stratosphere porque esa es una de las canciones que más jugaba el protagonista, si quieren)** y un poco de Minecraft, después iba a cenar y después otra vez a viciarme xD.

Bueno después de viciarme de 7:30 a 11:00 pm voy a dormir pero antes verifico si la programación esta aceptable como para esas horas pero siempre termina en el mismo resultado, es decir, todo mierda había también una serie llamada My Little Pony pero no me interesaba, pero debido a la programación estaba obligado a ver aunque sea por un rato, así que lo vi, me parecía interesante e incluso hasta entretenido pero solo lo vi por media hora porque ya tenía sueño y me eche en la cama para disponerme a dormir para el día siguiente. Pero cuando duermo, después de unos segundos o al menos así lo sentí yo porque de seguro habrán pasado horas desde que me he dormido sentía viento pero uno muy fuerte, como si estuviera cayendo, abro mis ojos, y si, efectivamente estaba cayendo desde una altura muy grande a una especie de bosque, más exactamente una montaña, miro a mis costados lleno de terror por la inmensa caída y veo que a mi lado derecho también estaba Renzo cayendo, dormido, yo lo despierto y me dice:

— ¿Qué pasa? — me dice todo adormitado

— ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO HUEVON! — respondo

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —

— ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! — gritábamos los dos a la vez abrazados como maricas.

Hasta que llegamos al suelo y rodamos por efecto de la gravedad pendiente abajo **(pongan este video, si quieren, para que sepan cómo fue la caída /watch?v=razUOGiIY1A) **y al final terminamos en el suelo muy heridos pero no muertos.

Cuando desperté tenía algunas vendas en el cuerpo incluyendo en la cabeza y estaba en una cama, la cual era muy suave, se sentía como si estuvieras en una nube y miro a mi derecha y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo echado sobre un colchón en el suelo después vi a todos lados, adaptando la visión, me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación con una chimenea a la derecha, y una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y unos libreros y adornos a la izquierda y más o menos en frente mío estaba una puerta un tanto pequeña como para una persona de mi altura y la de Renzo. Poco después veo una silueta ingresar, era un tanto pequeña como de la altura promedio de una niña de 10 años (1.45 m.) o un poco más y la silueta me pregunta con una voz femenina algo baja:

—Emm… ¿Está despierto?, Perdóneme…, no quería asustarlo— me dijo la silueta un tanto temerosa.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes estoy bien; debí haberte avisado que estaba despierto cuando entraste jeje—

— ¡Puedes hablar! — me dijo la silueta sorprendida.

— ¡Pues sí!, que acaso no me escuchas como hablo— respondo un tanto confundido.

—Ah… Perdóname es que nun-nunca antes vi algo como tú, cuando te vi en el suelo, herido, no conozco lo que eres, pero sentía que no podía dejarte ahí, solo, con, tu amigo ¿verdad? —

—Gracias, te soy sincero, no sabría cómo agradecértelo, y si, es mi amigo. — respondo dando una sonrisa a pesar de que no nos podíamos ver pero la manera en que lo dice me hace pensar que ya teníamos un poco más de confianza.

—Tu tranquilo, no… no te preocupes… solo me bastan tus gracias. En serio— Me respondió ella. Parece que le avergonzara cuando la elogian, como a mi jeje, pero ya en serio, una persona te encuentra con tu amigo en medio del bosque, herido, y sin esperanzas de vida; te lleva a su casa sin si quiera conocerte, te hacía sentir, calidez en tu corazón.

—Mejor me voy a traerte unos vasos con jugo de manzana y unas tostadas antes que se me olvide… espero te agraden, a ti y a tu amigo — me dice esta vez con un poco más de confianza en mí.

— ¡Ah! También antes que se me olvide—dije en tono algo sarcástico— ese "algo" con el que hablas en realidad es "alguien" y tiene un nombre; me llamo Orión—nombre muy original, no se porque me lo pusieron — , mucho gusto, y mi amigo se llama Renzo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — dije con curiosidad.

—Emm… Yo me llamo…—

— ¡Vamos dime tu nombre, no seas tan tímida!—

—Mi nombre es… Fluttershy—

WTF, dije en mi mente, aunque analizando bien…

¡No podía ser, eso es imposible biológicamente!, no puede existir ella. Ella es solo ficción, pero su voz era exactamente igual, lo podía jurar y rejurar hasta el cansancio, después de esa respuesta vi algo que se movía en la pared, buscando el interruptor para encender la luz.

La oscuridad fue disipada completamente por la luz, y la vi, era la misma pony que vi en la serie, aunque debía admitirlo, era hermosa, más hermosa que verla en televisión aunque obviamente era en 3d como los modelos de GMOD solo que mucho, pero mucho más realista, pero aun así quede muy impresionado con solo verla y a la vez me venían muchas más preguntas como: ¿Cómo llegue? o ¿Cómo saldré o regresare a la tierra? Y muchas preguntas más las cuales eran casi infinitas. Pero lamentablemente me desmaye de la impresión.

* * *

**Bueno Gracias por haber leído este nuevo capítulo, espero que se hayan entretenido, no es fácil escribir y corregir posibles errores que ustedes me notifiquen a cada rato, por favor si les gusto dejen sus reviews, si les pareció que hay algo que tengo que cambiar para el siguiente capítulo por favor dejen críticas constructivas no insultos ¿sí?, ah y a propósito,uno de los nombres fue cambiado, antes nuestro protagonista se llamaba Juan, pero debido a la poca originalidad del nombre se le cambio, espero me perdonen si a algunos les gustaba ese nombre, y tambien una parte del capítulo me inspire del fanfictión (o lo que queda del mismo) de Pelops2101, un escritor argentino; bueno sin más los espero para la próxima :D**


	3. Hora de Presentarse ¿no? (Pt1)

**Hola como están aquí voy con un nuevo capítulo de su historia, me demore mucho, lo sé pero fue por falta de tiempo por los malditos y pútridos estudios, ya termino este calvario menos mal; tuve que investigar sobre la serie ya que no veo mucho la serie de MLP, pero aun así, me atrajo su "historia" por así decirlo y sin más relleno asqueroso aquí va.**

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

Aun no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era algo completamente ilógico, yo, en otro posible mundo, la teoría del multiverso estaría confirmada con lo que estoy viendo, o al menos (en el peor de los casos), la de otras civilizaciones extraterrestres. Pero aparte de eso, vi a la pony amarilla durmiendo encima de mí, pero, les digo algo, era tierno ver algo así, parecía que me iba a dar diabetes en ese mismo instante de lo tierna que era la escena, pero no sé, como que siempre me da ganas de acariciar un animal cuando lo veo dormido, pero claro, ella no es un animal, tiene razonamiento, pero aun así me da ganas de acariciarla por el simple hecho de que se ve tierna dormida, así que me dispongo a acariciarla suavemente para no despertarla.

Después de un rato la pegaso se despertó suavemente, con un tierno bostezo y me dijo con una voz algo más alegre:

—Buenos días—

—Buenos días— respondo

—Perdóname por lo de anoche… fue; por mi culpa— dijo con algo de lamento y culpabilidad.

—No te preocupes, de no ser por ti tal vez nos hubiéramos vuelto locos o hubiéramos muerto, gracias a ti estamos aquí, contigo— Le respondo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— Me responde tímidamente.

Entonces mi amigo se empieza a levantar dando uno que otro gemido de dolor:

— ¡Dios!, Que me duele todo el cuerpo—

—Weon, cuantos lentes ves— Teníamos lentes los 2 que no sé cómo han sobrevivido a la caída épica que nos hemos metido, por lo de las gafas, tenemos gafas de medida, yo por Miopía (no puedo ver muy bien de lejos algún objeto) y el por Presbicia (vista cansada).

—Veo bien pero me duele todo, ¿no me habré fracturado algún hueso?—

—Yo no siento que me haya fracturado ningún hueso, estoy moviendo piernas y brazos en esta cama me duele pero no creo que me haya fracturado, sino ya no podría mover ese brazo o pierna "fracturada"

—Bueno entonces no me he roto nada, que bueno joder

Todo bien hasta que:

— ¿PERO QUE CARA…?— Dijo impresionado por ver a la pegaso en frente suyo.

—Eso que ves ahí es una…

Y se desmayó el csm:

—Espera escuche un ruido— dije cuando escuché un ruido en la primera planta de la casa

—Mejor te llevo a la sala creo que vino alguien—Nos dijo ya con más confianza la pegaso

—Bueno

Y de repente, vi un grupo de lo que parecía ser otros "ponis" eran 7. Pero habían una que si me llamaba la atención, era grande, era de color blanco con una marca en el muslo de un sol y su crin era multicolor, tenía los colores del arcoíris, y se movía, era de más o menos 1.80 o 1.90 metros, la otra, era un poco más baja, más o menos mi altura, era un color azul profundo, mientras que su crin y cola eran de un azul más claro y con una marca de lo que, al parecer es media luna y una última que era de un tamaño normal, como las otras, pero era morada, en su muslo tenía una marca de una estrella. Sabia en que mundo estaba, pero apenas conocía de él (de hecho no conocía ni el nombre de esta localidad), cuando baje, les llame la atención y ella empezó a hablar.

— ¿Humanos?, Aquí, Imposible. —dijo con cara de asombro disimulada y voz disimuladas, aunque lo logre escuchar, pero me hice el loco como se dice.

— ¿Hola?— respondo con un poco de temor debido a aquel encuentro.

—Buenos días — me responde la mutación esa

—RINDELE UNA REVERENCIA A LA PRINCESA DE EQUESTRIA— me dijo una pegaso con una voz amenazante, era de un color cian, su crin y cola contenían los colores del arcoíris.

—No es necesario Rainbow— dice la princesa y al instante se calló.

—Y, bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — me pregunta.

—Orión, me llamo Orión—

—Mucho gusto, seamos breves, te presentare a todos, la que ves a mi derecha es mi hermana, Luna, la princesa de la noche, a mi izquierda, mi alumna y princesa Twilight Sparkle… —Y asi nos fue presentando a cada una de ellas, Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, aunque esa es muy hiperactiva, porque cuando apenas me la presentaron, salto sobre mí y dijo una serie de preguntas que no entendí debido a la alta velocidad con que las pronunciaba, y también me dijo que me haría un fiesta por ser su nuevo amigo y cosas asi, pero bueno, sigamos, y finalmente a las pegasos Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

—Y, bueno, una pregunta, con todo respeto, ¿cómo nos encontraron?

—Fue muy simple, detecte la energía que, extrañamente, provenía de esta casa, la casa de Fluttershy, y al darme cuenta que venía de ti, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí y tengo un amigo que esta arriba, y bueno, que haremos después de todo esto, usted ya me presento a todos.

—Nos trasladaremos al castillo usando la teletransportación.

— ¿¡Que!? — En serio vamos a usar la teletransportación, ¿acá hay físicos de partículas o que, o acaso esto es Halo o algún juego futurista? Pero, no me sorprende demasiado al estar en un mundo que posee la habilidad de "El Control de la Materia, el espacio y el tiempo" en resumen, la Magia.

—Bueno, quiero que tu amigo nos acompañe. —Dice al parecer sin importarle mi asombro.

—Claro, como no— Fui al segundo piso, luego encontré a mi amigo ahí, todo dormido, tuve que cargarlo, éramos un poco más livianos, pero aun así pesábamos.

—Este idiota pesa como mierda, poco más y me va a dar hernia— Lo cargue como si fuera un bebe hasta el primer piso donde todos lo vieron, también algo lastimado.

Una vez baje, todas lo vieron, como lo describí, algo lastimado y dormido, lo puse en el centro del circulo que habíamos formado sentados.

— ¿Puedes soportar el mareo? — Me pregunta Rainbow Dash en tono de preocupación, lo cual me parece extraño.

—Algo, ¿Por?

De repente todo la sala de distorsiona tal cual espiral, todo el espacio-tiempo se altera, no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada era como si todo desapareciese, se vuelve negro, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que esta pesadilla terminase.

Después de unos momentos termino la pesadilla:

— ¡Ah!, ¿Dónde estamos?— Dije todo mareado, pero el mareo, se parecía al mareo de minecraft solo que elevado a la millonésima potencia, todo lo veía de cabeza. Me sentía muy mal, creo que voy a vomitar.

—En el palacio, en mi habitación— Me dice Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Emm… pero, ¿Qué les paso? — Dice la pony morada (tal vez sin darse cuenta) con una ingenuidad a niveles bíblicos.

—Twilight, no recuerdas que el hechizo de la teletransportación no les afecta solo a los unicornios o alicornios—Le responde

—Ah jeje— Dice con una pequeña sonrisita en plan "Creo que la cague" la muy hija de…

Pero, aparte de eso, estábamos muy mal, con las caras verdes de las náuseas, ¡Joder!, quería vomitar, creo que se me iba a salir todo mi sistema digestivo.

De repente, un aura gaseosa amarilla, nos rodea y nos sana de a pocos, después de unos segundos ya estamos recuperados, ¡Maldito Renzo!, no tiene que sufrir las náuseas y el mareo de la teletransportación. Luego de todo ese rollo, nos acomodamos en el centro de la habitación, alrededor de una alfombra que había ahí, todos en círculo, todos sentados sobre cojines, y Renzo estaba en el centro de la alfombra esa.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí termina el capítulo que he escrito, recuerden, está en versión beta, seguramente habrá cambios, y díganme los errores, es una manera de mejorar, me ayudarías mucho. Ah, también quería decirles:**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!, espero que tú, el que está leyendo esto, la pases bien y pues nada. Chao.**


	4. Hora de Presentarse ¿no? (Pt2)

**Hola, ¿cómo están?, espero que muy bien, sé que me tarde demasiado, pero por fin un nuevo capítulo. Motivos están al terminar.**

En primera, no sé porque mierda mi amigo estaba en el centro de la alfombra en la habitación, más parece un ritual satánico que otra cosa, además de que nos hizo muy bien el aura gaseosa de magia que rodeo a todos excepto unicornios y ¿unicornios alados?

—Bien, teletransportaré a tu amigo al cuarto en el que pasaran la noche por hoy, mañana irán a Ponyville. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, está bien, supongo. Pero bueno, tengo que suponer que algunas se presentaran.

Y así fue, se fueron presentando una a una, empezando por la misma Celestia (así se llamaba), la Princesa de Equestria, al principio me costó un poco entender ese último nombre, pero lo memoricé y repetí varias veces en mi cabeza para pronunciarlo bien (aunque, en honor a la verdad, el nombre del reino no es tan complicado), luego, creo que siguieron en orden de jerarquía, ya que luego me presenta a la pony azul, que su nombre resulto ser Luna, ya sabía que su nombre iba a tener que ver con sus características, pelaje azul oscuro, crin y cola de color azul, la marca de la media luna que llevaba en el muslo, en fin, algo tenía que ver su nombre con esas características, luego me presenta a la que llama ella, la Princesa de la Armonía, Twilight Sparkle, ella si no tiene nada que ver su nombre con sus características.

Luego de las princesas, siguieron sus amigas (esta vez me las presento más en detalle, ya que en la casa de Fluttershy, sin decirme quienes eran exactamente, solo me dijo sus nombres, y lo de Pinkie, fue por ella misma), sin antes, obviamente llevar a mi amigo a dormir en el cuarto que tendríamos él y yo, esta sería una noche difícil y lo sabía, aunque era de día, yendo para el atardecer. Luego, la Princesa Twilight fue quien presento a sus amigas, sin antes saludarme con respeto.

—Buenas tardes… señor Orión.

—No es necesario llamarme "señor". Para serle sincero, estoy al borde de la locura ya con todo esto, así que solo preséntalas por favor. —Le dije a la pony esa con una pequeña sonrisa que representaba mi total desagrado por ello, ya que no llegaba ni a los 15 años y ya me llama señor, aunque, que iba a reconocer si yo era de 13 años, mi voz era algo gruesa para mi edad, aunque no tanto que llegue a ser ridículo, ni mucho menos hipernasal. Seguro pensaría que tengo 30 años o ¿yo que sé?, tal vez por simple y llano respeto.

Y bien, fue así, como me presento a sus amigas. Primero me presenta a Applejack, era una pony anaranjada, tenía cola y crin rubia o amarillo, llevaba un sombrero de rancho, y por lo que logre ver tenía una marca en su "muslo", esta marca era de 3 manzanas formando un triángulo, sus ojos eran de un color "esmeraldoso", era una miembro de esas familias de granja en la que supongo que tendrían cultivos, animales y cosas típicas de granja, eso deducía, hasta que ella lo confirmo:

—Hola compañero, trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres, una granja que administro con mi familia, cosechamos las manzanas más deliciosas de toda Equestria.

Espera, tanta confianza para decirme eso, pero si apenas la conozco, bueno, yo le dije un hola y ya está, aunque sonase maleducado, pero no tenia de otra, si lo que quiero es sobrevivir aquí, tengo que actuar con cabeza fría ante alguna idiotez. Pero bueno, siguiendo de eso, le salude con la mano, en un principio no comprendió, yo solo le dije que me acercara la pata, la agarro y la agito un poco, tal cual un saludo en la tierra y no le dije nada. A lo cual la pony se sorprendió un poco. Pero pudo entender que ese era nuestro saludo, además me dijo que ya se saludaban entre ponis así, pero que nunca supo que los humanos usábamos ese gesto también como saludo.

Luego me presentaron a Rarity, era una pony blanca, una unicornio para ser más exactos, con crin y cola de color purpura algo ondulados, con rayas que dejaban ver la división de sus mechones, y su marca era también una especie de triangulo, solo que con una especie de ¿diamantes?, y sus ojos eran de un color zafiro un poco claro, me dijeron que era dueña de "La Boutique Carrusel", la cual también usa como su casa, la cual se encuentra en Ponyville, me dijo lo siguiente como saludo:

—Hola querido, soy Rarity, soy una de las mejores diseñadoras de toda Equestria.

—Mucho gusto.

—El placer es mío.

Después, me presentan(es más, ella misma se presentó) a Rainbow Dash, esta era una pegaso, creo que ya la describí, pelaje color cian, marca en forma de nube con un rayo que contiene los colores del arcoíris, crin y cola que también contenían los colores del arcoíris, aunque solo contenía seis de los siete colores principales del arcoíris, sus colores eran: rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul y violeta, y el color que falta creo que es el color índigo o añil:

—Soy Rainbow Dash, soy la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria. Perdona lo de antes, mucho gusto en conocerte.

—Hola, mucho gusto. —Le respondo—Pero lo de la velocidad, ¿a cuanta velocidad puedes viajar?

—¡Pues yo cuando me esfuerzo al máximo puedo hacer La Rain-plosión Sónica!

—La velocidad del sonido, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Sónico=Sonido o velocidad del sonido, ¿me entiendes?

—Oh, sí claro jeje—Me contesta, parece que se olvidó de su propia característica, porque se apeno un poco cuando dije eso.

Bueno, después de esa pequeña charla improvisada en frente de todas, me presentaron a Pinkie Pie; esta era una pony rosa… porque estoy sintiendo algo caliente y ese algo caliente, también es algo pesado, en la cabeza y esta se empieza a desestabilizar moviéndose mi cabeza un poco hacia la derecha e izquierda:

—¡Hola! — Dice la poni rosa con su cara a 2 centímetros de mi rostro, mirándome fijamente.

—¡Ahhh! —Grito del susto. Mientras que todas se ríen de mí incluyendo Celestia (aunque sutilmente), ya que me caí de espalda del susto.

—¡Hola de nuevo!¡Es un gusto! jiji— Me dice Pinkie mientras va directamente a su sitio a base de saltos pasando por detrás de las demás y yo me siento nuevamente.

Bueno, creo que seguía con la descripción, esta poni era de pelaje rosado, crin fucsia, y ojos celestes, su crin, más parecía algodón de azúcar que otra cosa, pero yo la definiría como una crin rizada y algo despeinada supongo que debe ser la alegre del grupo por la forma en la que saluda y cómo se comporta, aparte de tener una marca con un triángulo de globos de esos para fiestas, creo que no tengo nada más que decir a excepción de que debo describir a Fluttershy: Crin y cola de color rosa pálido, pelaje amarillo, ojos de color verde, quizá entre la gama del verde oscuro.

Pero bueno, creo que empezaran las preguntas por parte de creo que ya sé quién.

De la poni morada, luego de un corto silencio:

—Bueno, ¿Cómo viniste? ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?... No tengo ni idea

—…

—Solo sé que estaba en mi cama, durmiendo, a saber cuántas horas habrán pasado, luego aparezco cayendo junto con mi amigo, luego caigo, Fluttershy nos lleva a su casa, no sé cómo, pero nos lleva y logra salvarnos de una probable muerte.

—Mmm… Ok. No es que este enfadada ni nada, tampoco quiero provocarte, pero, ¿por qué te pareces más a un… mono? —Pregunta directamente.

—Si pretendías enfadarme, no lo lograste, pero por qué parecemos monos; es una larga historia.

Las ponis, ponen una cara de curiosidad a excepción de Celestia, que tiene una expresión neutral.

Doy un suspiro:

—Es que, vengo de un universo paralelo al que tú fuiste, ¿cierto?

—¿¡Como sabes eso!? —Me responde sorprendida.

—También es larga historia, pero ahora no es momento para eso, estoy contando sobre como vine y mi raza paralela.

—Ah, claro a lo que íbamos, como son esos humanos "paralelos"

—La gran mayoría tenemos este tono de piel, quizá un poco más claro, y este color de cabello. —Respondo señalándolo— Aunque existen las variaciones, pasando a ser "negros" por mayor cantidad de melanina, o "blancos" por menor cantidad.

—Y para qué sirve esa "melanina"

—Aparte de colorar la piel, sirve para protegernos de los rayos ultravioleta que emite nuestro sol.

—¿Entonces se podría decir que tienes una protección de nivel medio por tu color de piel?

—Así es

—¿Alguna otra razón?

—Venimos de un ancestro común entre monos y nosotros, que, a saber quién será, pero no descendemos directamente del mono, y ese ancestro común tiene a su vez otros ancestros, así sucesivamente, hasta llegar a una bacteria que llamamos LUCA.

—Y eso duro sus millones, supongo.

—Si te refieres a años, si, la bacteria LUCA se cree que vivió hace 3500 millones de años.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, incluso Twilight, con excepción de las otras princesas.

—Es mas—Prosigo—hubo varias razas de "homos" como nosotros, solo que algunos más bajos, otros igual de altos, algunos que en verdad se parecían a monos, algunas de esas razas pueden ser el Homo Habilis, Homo Naledi, Homo Ergaster, Homo Floresiensis, Homo Antecessor, Homo Erectus, Homo Nehanderthalensis o el Hombre de Neandertal, la más cercana a la nuestra, y finalmente, nosotros mismos.

—¿Y cómo se llamaron a sí mismos? —Ya respondía con una sonrisa, se notaba que era de esas personas que jamás dejarían de aprender.

—Homo Sapiens Sapiens—Respondo

—¿Y esas acaso son todas las razas?

—Hubo varias, pero nombre solo algunas.

—¿Y aun todas esas razas existen?

—Solo quedamos nosotros, por extinción de todas las razas hace milenios.

—Incluso antes de Celestia. —Interviene Pinkie Pie.

—Por mucho.

—Uhhh— Me contesta.

—Oye, Oye ¿Y cómo son las fiestas? ¿Grandes? ¿Pequeñas? ¡Qué emoción! —Prosigue y me pregunta La poni rosada.

—Emm… Eso depende de a que fiestas vayas. —Le respondo

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Me vuelve a preguntar con la cabeza un poco inclinada, llena de curiosidad.

—Si vas a fiestas infantiles, encontraras bocadillos desde dulces hasta bebidas, pero si vas a fiestas de adultos u adolescentes, encontraras más licor que otra cosa.

—Ohh… Suena bueno—Me responde con una sonrisa

—Bueno para algunos. Porque a veces, suelen pasarse un poco o mucho, luego vienen las peleas, en fin toda esa clase de cosas.

—Ahh… Ya veo

—Oye, ¿Y qué es lo más veloz que hay en tu mundo? —Interviene y pregunta Rainbow Dash.

—La luz

—¡No! Yo me refería que es lo más rápido que habían alcanzado ustedes en su mundo—Responde.

—Nosotros, con nuestra maquinaria… Tú vas a la velocidad del sonido ¿verdad?

—Si—Responde algo impaciente, como si quisiera algún día encontrarse con nuestros aviones.

—Bueno, pues la mayor velocidad que hemos alcanzado fue de casi Mach 7 con el X-15 creo… Si, era ese.

—¿Y cuánto es eso?

—7 veces la velocidad del sonido, o sea, 7 veces tu velocidad, y eso que tripulado, porque sin tripular alcanzamos Mach 10 y eso que también son experimentales, porque en realidad el avión de verdad más rápido alcanza Mach 3, no sé muy bien cómo se llaman ahora pero su nombre creo que terminaba en SR-71.

—…—Se queda sin responder asombrada de la velocidad que habían alcanzado nuestras maquinas. Y también creo que ¿humillada?

—Creo que herí su orgullo jaja.

—Yo diría que si—Responde Applejack

—Aunque eso fue en nuestros aviones

—¿Aviones? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué Twilight no les explico?

Dijeron que no con la cabeza mientras Twilight, la princesa, ponía una "Bad Poker Face" como quien diciendo "No, ¿me perdonan?"

—Bueno, creo que debió explicarles, ¿no?

—Sí, debí, pero solo había leído como para adaptarme a ese mundo.

—Bueno, les explicare.

Y me puse a explicarles los mecanismos que posee el avión desde las alas hasta el tren de aterrizaje pasando por la caja negra, su física y todas esas cosas.

—¡Wow! Así que el avión es sostenido por el mismo aire. — Dice sorprendida Rainbow Dash

—Sep. Pero también recuerda que es sostenido por uno o más motores o a veces ninguno.

—Ok pero ¿Cómo son ustedes?, ¿su forma de vivir?, eso no lo pregunte—Me pregunta Twilight ya con emoción debido a que conocería mi mundo, pero lo que les iba a explicar.

—Esto se está volviendo un interrogatorio. Y ni siquiera quiero responder esa pregunta, porque temo que nos consideren una amenaza.

—¿Porque tendría que pensar eso de ustedes?

—¿Quieres mi respuesta? —pregunto y luego me respondo—Esta bien, aquí va.

Twilight y las demás se quedan con cierta incertidumbre ante esa respuesta. Pero logro responderles con esto:

"_Primero lo Primero, somos una raza que avanzo mucho en cuanto a tecnología, ciencia, pronto encontraremos la cura a enfermedades que nos parecen incurables, tenemos maravillas geográficas, paisajes hermosos, hemos alcanzado la luna por una vez, estamos iniciando la conquista del espacio, todo va de maravilla, hasta que… me doy cuenta de los muchos problemas que existen: Asesinatos, muertes, secuestros, atentados, conspiraciones, corrupción, violaciones, maltrato, en fin, toda clase de maldad. El mundo aunque no lo crean siempre ha sido así, guerras y conflictos por doquier, gente que odia su trabajo, indigentes que no tienen ni para comer, pobreza, hambre. Desde el inicio de la humanidad siempre hemos luchado por esa preciada atención, por ese poder que todos anhelan tratando de ser 'diferentes' para lograrlo, y al final siempre es lo mismo, la única salida al parecer es mi cabeza, porque nuestra sociedad te machaca, donde muy pocas veces la amistad prevalece por encima de todo, y encima en lo de ser diferentes es algo contradictorio, ya que si al final sales con algo diferente de verdad, muchas veces obtienes desprecio, solo eso, aquí ya se perdió la inocencia que ustedes aún tienen y si la hay en mi mundo, es solo en los niños pequeños de entre quizá años a partir de ahí, empieza la corrupción, y si eres aun inocente, lo cual es raro, obtienes engaños, te trataran como a un estúpido cuando no lo eres._

_Es raro. Ver cómo la sociedad puede machacarte. Cómo la opinión de unos pocos puede sacrificar una vida. Cómo nos silenciamos los unos a los otros. Es raro. No tenemos en cuenta nada. Solo nos preocupamos de lo nuestro. "Yo, yo y solo yo". Aunque sabemos que no debería ser así. Para qué negarlo, somos una panda de egoístas. De todos modos, sigue siendo raro._

_Nuestro egoísmo nos ha llevado a tener 2 guerras mundiales, si, 2 guerras mundiales en las que se perdieron millones de vidas por la desolación que estas causaron, millones de familias absolutamente destruidas por unos estúpidos políticos que lo único que protegen son sus intereses y no al pueblo, su hipocresía nos ha llevado a donde estamos, convertirnos en unos robots hipócritas y sin corazón, incluso en los mejores países se vive esa hipocresía, aunque más sutilmente, incluso yo y mi amigo tratamos de desviarnos de eso, pero parece que seremos 2 más del montón, por cómo nos comportamos o lo que queremos, parece que seremos robots obedeciendo órdenes de nuestros amos y donde nuestros sueños se desvanecen de a pocos, durante millones de años luchamos por nuestra supervivencia, pero parece que al final acabaremos con nosotros mismos, como quisiera que eso cambie, que eso de que "El fin justifica los medios", que, si bien tiene un lado bueno, en la gran mayoría se usa esa frase como justificación para hacer algo malo, para que termine en algo que le convenga, está bien, progresar por uno mismo es genial, pero a veces llegamos al egoísmo de no querer compartir nuestra felicidad, cuando somos verdaderamente estúpidos; ese egoísmo nos consume, como nuestra inmoralidad lo hace, y, a pesar de todo esto, hay pocas personas que dan esa pequeña luz de esperanza al mundo, ese camino que se ilumina y, que casi nadie quiere seguir, al que muchos temen por quedar ridículos o tontos, esa luz al final del túnel que da esa pizca de esperanza a la tierra entera, esas personas que aún creen en la amistad, el amor eterno, la verdad, la alegría, la bondad, la hospitalidad, entre otros. Desconfiamos de nosotros mismos, nos hacemos llamar tolerantes, pero al que viene con algo diferente lo despreciamos._

_No me gusta ser una pieza más. Pero quiero pasar desapercibido. Es raro. Debería tomar ejemplo de mi yo del pasado. Era feliz. Era dulce. Era caprichoso. Pero sobretodo, inocente. No conocía nada de la oscura realidad._

_Ese mundo no me gustaría ver, como me frustra no poder hacer nada solo por ser así, más un robot diseñado para obedecer y guardar información. Por eso quisiera cambiar al mundo y a mí mismo, como quisiera que ese mundo que conozco cambie y pueda ver y sentir esa felicidad de vivir en un mundo sin maldad ni malicia. Que miren al cielo, que dejemos nuestro egoísmo."_

Al momento de que dije todo eso los ponis, se asustaron, pero a la vez se entristecieron, tanto así que hasta la misma Celestia y Luna quedaron impactadas:

—Asesinatos—Dijo Twilight.

—Atentados—Dice Rarity.

—Corrupción—Dijo Pinkie.

—Hambre—Dice AppleJack.

—Guerras Mundiales—Dijo Fluttershy.

—V…Violaciones—Dijo Rainbow tragando saliva.

Pero se dieron cuenta de las últimas palabras que dije, que por lo menos aun tenia esperanza en el mundo, y que por lo menos, les dio la noción de que podían confiar en nosotros.

—Aunque, creo que exagere un poco—Dije dubitativo—Pero mucho de lo que dije es verdad.

Las ponis seguían en silencio.

—Aunque, en un resumen, hay más cosas malas que buenas en mi mundo. —Dije algo más serio.

Pero creo que las interese aún más por esa declaración, me preguntaron por todo lo que había en mi mundo, medicina, tecnología, ciencia, formas de gobierno, física, incluso les explique en qué consistía el internet, a lo cual Twilight y las otras se fascinaron con el lado bueno de esta y se horrorizaron, aprendiendo que internet es un arma de doble filo; en fin, muchos campos de los cuales algunos no pude abarcar debido a que no lo sé todo, pero por lo menos pude contestar la mayoría de las preguntas, y en ese transcurso pasaron varias horas, contando que me pasearon por todo el palacio, lo cual me dejo cansado, pero había valido la pena, debido al salón del trono, ¡La Puta Madre! Era una de las mejores cosas que había visto, los dos tronos para las princesas Celestia y Luna (que por fin me explicaron que eran alicornios), pregunte por que no había un trono para Twilight si supuestamente también era princesa, a lo cual me dijo que ellas habían pasado unas semanas aquí y que íbamos a volver a Ponyville mañana (aunque no me dijeron a qué hora), me contaron la Situación del robo de la corona hasta la redención de Sunset Shimmer y algunos eventos anteriores a ese.

_**De Noche:**_

Había anochecido, o mejor dicho Luna había alzado la luna y Celestia bajo el sol, lo cual fue un espectáculo, que, si bien fue impresionante, viniendo del mundo en el que estaba, donde básicamente pegasos controlaban el clima y la magia era posible, no me sorprendía mucho, aunque hubiera deseado tener mi celular para tomar una foto de lo bello que era el atardecer.

Nos mostraron la habitación, que era una de las mejores cosas que había visto. Simplemente era lujosísima, 2 camas redondas, 4 pares de almohadas que se veían muy cómodas, un balcón con vista al cielo, en fin, una especie de hotel 5 estrellas o incluso de un nivel mayor.

Voy al balcón y observo la noche, la primera noche estrellada que jamás había visto, si bien fui a provincias de la sierra, donde normalmente, si tienes suerte puedes encontrarte con una noche muy estrellada, y si el clima estaba a tu favor y el lugar era aún más alejado, podrías ver a la Vía Láctea en su esplendor. Pero esta noche de por si era maravillosa, no sé si la más maravillosa que vería en lo que resta de mi vida, pero si una de las mejores si es que veía otras. Era básicamente un cielo completamente lleno de estrellas, con una franja aunque mucho menos notoria que la que había visto en fotos de la tierra, supongo que sería la galaxia de la que formaba parte este mundo y la luna, enorme que iluminaba el cielo con su luz reflejada.

Luego de un rato mirando el cielo y admirándolo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, voy a la cama que me habían asignado, esta era increíblemente suave junto con sus almohadas y a Renzo lo habían tapado y dejado en buena posición para que durmiera bien y no ronque, lo cual, básicamente era un jodido milagro puesto que de las pocas veces que dormí cerca de él, casi ninguna había podido dormir bien debido a sus ronquidos que generaban el mismo ruido que un motor de auto aunque quizá este exagerando, pero aun así, el ruido no me dejaría dormir.

Luego de un rato, me dormí.

Estaba en un ambiente totalmente oscuro, no había nada, solo un vacío infinito y yo, aparte de eso, no sabía cómo podía saber que estaba en un sueño, pase un rato de aburrimiento extremo, caminando entre la oscuridad, hablando conmigo mismo sobre lo que haría en mi futuro aquí y allá en la Tierra, sobre todo, si tal vez podríamos regresar a mi mundo, y hacer mi vida de una vez por todas alejado de ellas. Y cerca de mi familia.

Luego de ese aburrimiento, sentí que no estaba sobre una superficie sólida, sentí que estaba flotando de hecho, luego, ante mí, en una vista digna de un dios, aparece el Planeta entero debajo de mí, con las luces de noche, luego de eso, yo orbito alrededor de esta por alguna razón, luego de eso veo que la atmosfera comienza tener colores de un amanecer.

Y ahí apareció. El sol cegador con su color blanco amarillento respectivo, esta era una vista simplemente majestuosa con el sol iluminando la tierra en un amanecer que jamás había visto, la forma esférica de la tierra, sus luces de noche, algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja para evitar el brillo del sol que iluminaba mi cara hasta que este, de repente, adquirió más brillo, obligándome a tapar mi rostro con mi brazo derecho hasta que observo una figura, un alicornio, era Celestia con su alas extendidas, luego de esa entrada, puso sus alas como estaban, lo que me pregunto es: ¿Qué hacía aquí, en mi cabeza?

—Princesa Celestia, ¿usted que hace aquí?

—Solo vine a ver tu mente un rato, es increíble lo que sueñas, así que esa es la Tierra de la que nos hablaste, ¿verdad? —Dijo mirando abajo, a la tierra.

—Oh… ¿Pero hay algún motivo exacto?

—Sabes algo, mi hermana y yo sentíamos una energía inmensa en ustedes.

—¿En mí?

—Así es, esa esperanza que tienes te da cierta energía que podría ser más grande que la mía.

¿Energía en mí? Porque tendríamos tal nivel de energía, no se de lo que me estaba hablando Celestia en ese momento.

—Perdóname por no prestarte mucha atención, pero fue por lo que dije antes.

—Bueno, supongo que tenía otras cosas aparte en las que pensar, Princesa.

Ante esta respuesta la Princesa se ríe un poco y dice:

—Jajaja… No te tomes tan a pecho mi papel en la realeza. No te preocupes.

—Mmm… y tu hermana, donde está.

—Está en los sueños de tu amigo. Seguramente este hablando con el de lo mismo.

—No creo que le guste que un alicornio vaya a interrumpir su sueño. Pero bueno ellos ya sabrán lo que hacen supongo.

—No te preocupes, mi hermana, Luna, no se toma tampoco muy en serio su trabajo, podrá hablar con el como yo lo hago contigo—Después de decir esto ella dio una sonrisa con ojos cerrados, al igual que un anime.

Luego de eso surgió el tema de conversación, como ella no había prestado mucha atención a lo que había dicho por eso de concentrarse en mi poder, si supuestamente es la regente de toda una nación, tiene que conocer bien a quienes llegan, especialmente a seres como yo.

Bueno, solo siguió eso, conversamos resumidamente sobre los temas de la Tierra que ella no pudo escuchar, hicimos una pequeña amistad, aunque más la consideraría como conocida.

Hasta que le hice la pregunta clave:

—Bueno, Celestia, ¿cómo regresaremos a nuestro mundo? —Le pregunte sin rodeos.

—En cuanto a eso, solo necesito que me des, desde un par de semanas hasta un mes, porque los libros que contengan temas de viajes interdimensionales, son muy difíciles de encontrar, y de una dificultad extrema, aunque con mi cantidad de magia podría lograrlo, pero aun así, sería difícil ejecutarlo. Solo pido tiempo, eso es todo. —Me contesta con su ya típica sonrisa benevolente.

—¿Pero porque no me extrae un poco de mi magia? Podría mi energía solucionar el asunto en poco tiempo.

—No la extraigo porque sería cruel de mi parte, además, tampoco es tan fácil, aparte de eso, parece estar sellada dentro de ti.

—Está bien…

—…—Se queda en silencio.

—Confiare en ti, Celestia—Le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien me despido, aunque de una manera peculiar para ser yo.

Me quedo pensando en que será. Hasta que, todo se desvanece a mí alrededor, de repente, siento que el suelo se desploma mientras yo me caigo, y lanzo una frase gritada con toda mi furia y terror infundidos. Mientras veo que ella se ríe.

—¡HIJA DE PU…!

**Bueno, básicamente me demore por los estudios, me dejaban tareas por doquier, los maldigo, pero, aun así, pienso terminar esto, sea como sea, tengo un gran proyecto en mente y quiero cumplirlo tome el tiempo que tome, no dejare que esto se pierda en los archivos, quiero que lo disruten, tengo planeado 2 partes de este fic. ¿De que trataran? Eso ya lo descubrirán. Pero repito, NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTO COMO UN SIMPLE FIC QUE PASE AL OLVIDO, Y LO TERMINARE TOME EL TIEMPO QUE TOME.**

**Ah… A propósito:**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016! :)**


	5. Yendo a ese pueblecito

**Bueno, un capítulo más de esta historia.**

* * *

Estoy en la cama que nos habían dado, en el cuarto que nos dieron, de la noche anterior, otro día más en este mundo de colores y equinos que hablan por todos lados, por cierto, creo que el nombre "Equestria" se refiere a los equinos, ja, como pude ser tan estúpido de no darme cuenta a tiempo de eso.

Bueno, primero que todo, intento abrir mis ojos pero siento algo que lo impide, es un peso, como si algo los tapase y presionase ligeramente, suponiendo como se habían comportado las ponis conmigo, ya sabía quién era.

Me relajo un poco y trato de tomarla desprevenida, pero se me escapa.

Logro abrir mis ojos, pero lo único que veo, es el rostro de Pinkie a 2 centímetros del mío. Me asusto aunque sin gritar. Como que me da un pequeño espasmo del susto.

—¡Hola! ¡Vine a saludar!

En eso me levanto como un zombi sin utilizar los brazos. Era un poco tétrico.

—¡Pinkie, que te hemos dicho sobre hacer eso!—Le reprende la Princesa Twilight.

—Nada—Responde y ella se queda como que "¿En serio me haces esto?"

—Disculpa por eso, ella es muy, ¿excéntrica?

—Se nota—Respondo.

Pinkie Pie va al lado del todo el grupo que entro como Pedro por su casa al cuarto que me asignaron. Estaban el grupo de seis, junto con Celestia y Luna.

—¿Acaso no saben lo que significa la palabra "privacidad"?

—Es que Pinkie tuvo la idea de saludarte, y no pudimos detenerla—Responde Rainbow.

—Y no se supone que eres la más rápida.

—Bueno, es que…

—Es que nada, es humillante que tú, una pegaso, sea superada por un poni de tierra hiperactivo. —Dije con mi sinceridad aplastante, al menos para ella.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices!

—Que histérica—Dije tranquilamente.

—¡Te lo advierto, ten cuida…!

—¡Rainbow Dash! —Interviene Twilight, callándola.

—Ahora deberás despertar a tu amigo. —Me dice Fluttershy.

—Debo hablar mucho con él. No creo que le guste estar en un mundo así.

En ese momento, justo como si estuviese planeado para joderme la vida, despierta.

—¡Ay!, Que sueño, y que dolor. —Dice mi amigo mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo para después mirarme.

—Oye. ¿Sabes? He soñado lo más ridículo que jamás vi.

—¿Y qué es? —Pregunto aparentando inocencia.

—¡Vi a un poni! —Después de esto se reía hasta no más.

—Oye, ¿acaso no te das cuenta del lugar en el que estamos? Mira a tu alrededor.

Se pone a mirar a su alrededor y se da cuenta no solo del lugar donde estamos, sino que también tres alicornios, dos pegasos, un unicornio y dos ponis comunes le estaban mirando.

—Dime que nos están haciendo una broma esos de "Just for Laughs gags".

—No crees que si nos hubiesen hecho una broma de tal magnitud, ya nos lo habrían dicho y en inglés, además, no creo que lleguen a ser tan crueles; aunque nunca se sabe con esos, pero hablando en serio, todo esto es más real que el hecho de que estés vivo.

—¿¡No nos harán daño verdad!?

—No—Respondo sin ninguna clase de emoción.

—¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro.

A partir de ahí empecé a contarle lo que había pasado desde el inicio, la llegada de las princesas, el reino, las preguntas, su sueño y finalmente nuestra futura llegada a Ponyville.

Luego de todo un show de auténtica frustración en el que se la paso golpeando la almohada sobre la que durmió y se cubrió la cara con la misma repitiendo varias veces la frase "¡No quiero creerlo!", y menos mal que les dije que se vayan amablemente porque si no probablemente todas se quedarían con una cara de póker, les presente a todas, nos levantamos, no sé qué hora era, lo único que sabía es que era temprano porque el sol no estaba en posición muy alta, serían las siete u ocho de la mañana. Y como era de esperarse pasamos por todos los pasillos, maldigo la inexistencia de los ascensores en este mundo o universo. Nos dijeron que iríamos en tren. Tomando en cuenta que vivía en una época donde la una especie de "monarquía" predomina y encima, es casi medieval, era ilógico.

Lo que me extraña de todo esto, no es la falta de lógica o la lógica distinta de este mundo, sino, que como Renzo pudo acostumbrarse a este mundo casi sin problemas, aunque él prefería ser observador y quedarse mudo o susurrándome cuan asombrosas eran las cosas que había en el palacio, mientras había algún que otro intento por parte de las ponis por sacarle un tema de conversación.

Fuimos a la estación, con las princesas a excepción de Luna custodiadas por guardias que poseían armaduras, al parecer hechas de oro o quizá alguna aleación que las haga resistentes a lanzas y cosas así, porque el amarillo los cubría casi al completo, claro sin dejar los adornos que los hacían personas de la nobleza, como su "cresta" azul por poner un ejemplo. Y con todos mirándonos raro, especialmente a mí, como quien diciendo "¿Qué mierda es eso?" o "¿Qué ocurre?" y así nos la pasamos por todo Canterlot, así se llama la que probablemente era la capital de Equestria y se veía que dicha capital era de la alta sociedad.

Bueno, llegamos a la estación de tren de Canterlot era más o menos grande, tenía una especie de ventanas enormes que parecían estar hechos de vidrio en forma de semicírculo. Aunque la estación más parecía una iglesia que otra cosa, lo digo por la parte puntiaguda de esta estación pero bueno.

Llegamos y lo único que nos quedaba hacer era esperar al tren, todos obviamente nos miraban raro, quizá asombrados porque sus princesas estaban con dos seres bípedos monocromáticos que andaban junto a las princesas y a las portadoras de los elementos.

Y nosotros permanecíamos callados como estatuas y nerviosos esperando al tren con una cara de póker como diciendo "¡Por favor no nos noten!" Aunque el tren no tenía mucho de raro a excepción del corazón que llevaba como ventana en la parte delantera, donde supuestamente va el piloto o ese que le echa carbón al tren para que avance.

Entramos con nuestras mejores "Poker Face" al tren, que la verdad, adentro se veía o daba la sensación que es más grande que cuando lo ves por fuera, aunque para entrar obviamente tuve que agacharme un poco, el tren no se salía de lo común si era un tren de pasajeros. Sillas de esas acolchadas y para dos ponis, aunque en el fondo de un vagón del tren al que se tenía acceso por una puerta (obviamente) se veía mesas y sillas, como para almorzar o algo así. Aunque Celestia me dijo que ya había un regalo en casa de Twilight y que ya le había dicho que debía llevarnos allí para conocerlo.

Suponiendo que Celestia es una princesa con demasiados bienes, puede ser que me de monedas de oro o algo así como joyas muy valoradas y que ya habría mandado todo eso en secreto. Supongo que para conservar nobleza o algo así, o ¿yo que se? Tendrá sus razones.

Aunque, ya en el área de pasajeros simplemente me quede sentado, eran dos asientos para dos, a mí me tocó estar con 3 ponis: Twilight, Applejack y Rarity. Mientras que a Renzo le toco estar con las tres restantes: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, y Fluttershy.

Lo que tendría que soportar el pobre…

Hasta que le dije:

—Oye, Princesa, ¿Cuánto se supone que durara este viaje?

—No creo que dure mucho.

Si con eso se refiere a 4 horas o más para que me conozca la gente de aquí, supongo que está bien, aunque no sepa cuanta distancia hay entre Ponyville y Canterlot pero está bien, supongo.

—Oye…—Me dice Applejack

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Esa pregunta es un poco ¿perturbadora? Pero, ¿para que quisieras saber mi edad?

—No sé, solo por curiosidad supongo

—13

— ¿Y tu amigo?

—También

— ¿13? ¡Y con esa altura! —Interrumpe Rarity.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Recuerda que soy diseñadora. ¡La verdad me haría mucha ilusión diseñarte ropa para ti!, ya que se nota que siempre llevan ropa. —Dijo muy feliz e ilusionada.

No sé por qué veo que esto va a salir muy mal y con una mala anécdota cuando llegue...

—Sí, supongo.

Y así continuamos nuestro viaje, con Pinkie Pie hablando emocionada de la dichosa fiesta que nos van a hacer, Rainbow más aburrida que Forever Alone buscando amigos en Facebook sabiendo su destino, que chiste de mierda que me mande.

Solo espero tener paciencia.

Aunque ya tengo una posible teoría sobre cómo llegamos aquí. Quizá la cuente después cuando lleguemos al pueblo, pero hablando de otra cosa, solo puedo decir que estaba junto a la ventana y el paisaje era hermoso.

A partir de ahora no sé qué contar ya que los viajes largos siempre me parecieron aburridos, especialmente cuando no tienes algo con que entretenerte como un celular o cosas así, podía conversar cosas de mi mundo con las ponis, pero no sabía que contarles, ya les conté todo o ¿casi todo?

Pero aun así, creo que la teoría que tengo ya la contare a su tiempo o quizá ni se las cuente, probablemente se aburrirían, con la única excepción de Twilight, pero le parecería que no tiene lógica, así que mejor me la reservo para mí y mi amigo mientras la formulo y la perfecciono. Aunque la teoría podría decirse que es muy parecida o quizá igual a las dimensiones que creo que representa la teoría de cuerdas.

_**Un muy buen rato después:**_

Solo diré esto desde la estación de Ponyville, con los ponis que me acompañan y la situación actual, no sé qué clase de aventuras bizarras (sentido anglosajón) nos esperan a mí y a mi amigo.

* * *

**Bueno, disculpen el capítulo tan corto, quizá el próximo sea, aunque sea, un poco más largo que este y me demore básicamente porque me vicie con un juego de navecitas, se llama Darius Burst: Chronicle Saviours, de los mejores que probé a pesar de ser largo y un poco caro. Pero dejando de lado eso, gracias por leer el capítulo. **


End file.
